goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SuperSajuuk
Welcome Hi, welcome to GoldenEye Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Strata SV400 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 16:22, July 23, 2012 RE:Walkthrough articles I actually haven't worked on that in a couple of years. You are free to make videos or even write up walkthroughs for the levels in Goldeneye; I'll do some walkthroughs as well. SmokeSound off! 21:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Links I know that already. I clean those up when I see them. I don't type my links out like the last two you just corrected; it might be easier if you took that to the individual editors instead of me. I especially tend to notice this with the weapons pages, which I redirect to better articles here on Wikia, instead of Wikipedia. SmokeSound off! 22:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :No big deal. I didn't even know half those links were there; it's only recently that I've come back to Wikia after a small hiatus. SmokeSound off! 22:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Character Infobox Outstanding. Much simpler than the one currently used. SmokeSound off! 00:57, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Cool, thanks. SmokeSound off! 16:35, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed. It's particularly good because you know more about the newer GoldenEye game than I do - I've never played the game, so I stick to editing mostly weapons articles relating to that game. I've only played GoldenEye on N64. SmokeSound off! 16:50, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Edits Thanks I'll fix it --Mimorela (talk) 20:43, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Is it ok if I make the header look like this: *The (real name of gun) was introduced in (year) by the (country) (producer) company, it appears in Goldeneye Reloaded as the (name of gun in game) (type of gun) *The MP5K was introduced in 1976 by the West-German Heckler & Koch small arms manufacturer, it appears in Goldeneye as the Sigmus sub machine gun. ::Ok. I fixed it to the way you want The Sigmus (MP5K) is a sub machine gun created in 1976 by the West-German company Heckler & Koch, its first appearance is in the Dam level. --Mimorela (talk) 22:48, August 13, 2012 (UTC)mimorela RE: SMW Pardon me, but I'm lost, lol. What exactly does that do? SmokeSound off! 23:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Compensator If the game mechanic is anything like what a compensator does on firearms in real life, it simply reduces muzzle climb and allows for faster follow-up shots, due to the gases being redirected. As a side effect, compensator-equipped weapons are often very loud. SmokeSound off! 23:43, September 6, 2012 (UTC) The game compensator does decrease recoil but actually makes the weapon slightly quieter rather than louder like it ought to. It's pretty useless in Carrier because it's a stealth level and it's on a Vargen with the pisspoor iron sight, a little more useful in Jungle because you get hit with a lot more enemies if you screw up there. I swear I've seen a Kunara V with one somewhere, but I've done like ten runs through the game and haven't seen it, either it was some guy who spawned during an alert or I imagined it. Evil Tim (talk) 11:46, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :It usually seems quieter to the shooter. It's the shooters/team members (if operating in a stack in a CQB environment) on the side of the shooter that feel the blast from the compensator, lol. SmokeSound off! 12:16, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::In tight indoor spaces it should probably sound louder to you as well, especially on something as short as a P90 or 93R where the compensator's venting gas right in front of your face when you're aiming. Evil Tim (talk) 13:01, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I was speaking relatively; the weapon is going to sound louder regardless due to the redirection of gases. However, anyone near you is directly in the path of the concussive blast; you are behind it. Short barrels are worse about it (more gas escapes), and more so if said weapon with short barrel is something in a rifle caliber. SmokeSound off! 01:50, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Infobox See what you think of MJR-409 as it currently looks, I think that's a good way to present it. I have both versions (I couldn't really tell you why, mind you) so I can get comparison shots easily for the infoboxes. I don't think the real image is as important as the game ones for a game wiki. Evil Tim (talk) 15:23, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :This is another one of those things that's going to look like hell if I switch the skin to Wikia, isn't it? I always use Monobook. Evil Tim (talk) 15:26, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I dunno, I just like full-width pages rather than them skulking around in the middle of the screen. Though granted I'm used to IMFDB's 600px left-aligned page layout for images. Really lets you see how many of Reloaded's guns are modelled with the safety on. :P Evil Tim (talk) 15:29, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Not logged in on this phone, but hey. I think the ideal layout in terms of fields would be #Wii #Wii IRL #Reloaded #Reloaded IRL #IRL With the latter used when they're the same. The present infobox can't deal with the Sigmus, Sigmus 9, PT-9 Interdictus, Terralite III or Gambit CP-208, all of which are a different weapon depending on which version of the game you're playing. I'd also like to keep both versions of the weapon since they often look totally different even when they're the same gun (Torka T3 is brushed steel on Wii and stainless in Reloaded, Hawksman is black rather than olive drab, etc. Not sure how to handle the "snow" weapons in the Wii version that only appear in Outpost. 21:53, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Let's Play Had a look at your LP; you do know that you don't actually have to complete objectives at all in Reloaded and the only thing it does is give you the dossier trophies on 007 difficulty, right? They're only mandatory in the Wii version. Also if you thought they were being assholes with that one Janus symbol in Facility, check out this one you missed: And that isn't even the stupidest one in the game. Evil Tim (talk) 11:16, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Guide I'm using. Some of these descriptions are written in a very strange not-english and it gets worse as it goes on, but they do at least have all of them. I'm going to be putting up videos of a run on 007 difficulty in both versions (it's not actually all that much harder, tbh), that's where I'm getting these from. This means soon you'll know of a ridiculous glitch in Nightclub that makes almost every enemy you're supposed to fight in the kitchens fall out of the map. :D Evil Tim (talk) 11:32, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Wii / Reloaded levels Would it be a good standard to call these levels things like "Dam (2010)" where they overlap with the names of the levels in the original? I know Reloaded is actually from 2011, but it's still based on the 2010 version. Evil Tim (talk) 01:52, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah. It would take a while, but I could probably come up with a complete change list for level articles. Skipping over the really minor stuff, obviously, but things like obvious cosmetic changes (eg there actually being a button under Zukovsky's desk in Reloaded, there isn't in the original), mechanics changes (in the original game there are actual police outside the nightclub and both they and the helicopters show up on the radar as enemies) and moved or changed weapon locations (eg there are two Sly 2020s behind the bars in the dance hall which aren't there in the Wii version). :Might also do a general change list, there's a surprising amount changed mechanically and it's certainly not a direct port. Wii radar shows only enemies you can see, for a start. Evil Tim (talk) 02:07, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Is there any way to suppress that stupid "add a photo to this gallery" message? It's not like it would be possible to add one unless you reprogram the game to have five symbols... Evil Tim (talk) 12:29, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Level infobox Attachments probably isn't a good field, I'm going to standardise these with lists of weapons in the level as part of the body text and it's not much good saying there's an ACOG scope if you don't know what gun it's on. "Equipment" would probably be a more useful field, for the NVGs in Bunker and Statue and the other objective pickups like the mines in Solar. Evil Tim (talk) 13:13, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, are we counting Tanner as a character on the basis that Bunker shows he's an AI that lives in Bond's phone? :D Evil Tim (talk) 13:17, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I say he's an AI of course because he replies to Bond even though you clearly see immediately after that the satellites are still out and the phone has no signal. That level's pretty bad for that, they set off the Goldeneye with the key in a room that was locked, and on 007 it's also demolished by charges the game just made you defuse. Evil Tim (talk) 13:22, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Gah, I've just realised to do these properly I'm going to have to do all the BA locations in 007 Classic too, aren't I? Evil Tim (talk) 13:44, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::007 Classic is non-regen health with Body Armour pickups. Only played Dam so far, and I've heard Cradle is almost impossible because they didn't balance the Trevelyan boss for non-regen health. Evil Tim (talk) 13:51, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Videos I'll probably put in a link to mine when I get them up as well, they're 007 mode after all. Also, have you noticed that since there's literally no time between Airbase and Nightclub (Bond refuses to go back to MI6, so he must've gone straight to Barcelona), Trevelyan sets up the entire Janus group in roughly one day? Evil Tim (talk) 14:13, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Images They're only massive if you're using Oasis which shunts the entire page to a fixed width because Wikia is run by idiots. Switch to Monobook, it's how wikis are supposed to look anyway. There's really no point having an image on a page instead of a link if it's so tiny you can't see what it's supposed to be showing you. 300px is the same width as the template above it, so it's not like it does anything that isn't already doing. Evil Tim (talk) 16:24, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Fair use / education and analysis covers that, they're there to show that the weapon wall is different depending on which version you play. Like I said, 300px is the same width the template already is, so I don't see what the issue is supposed to be, but 230px looks ok even with the skin set to Wikia. Like I said, if you can't see what's in the image with the thumbnail size used it might as well be a link to the image file, you can't just put uselessly small images on a page and make people click off it before they can see what you're trying to show them. Evil Tim (talk) 16:32, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :As for alignment, I really think having them next to each other on the page makes for a better comparison than on opposite sides. Evil Tim (talk) 16:33, September 10, 2012 (UTC)